


In the Dark (Art)

by XxWanderlustxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2019 Captain America and Iron Man Midyear Exchange, Art for Fic, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fanart, M/M, Pining, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX
Summary: Art for XtaticPearl's fic "In the Dark" - Steve has a fear and a truth buried deep in his heart but Tony doesn't seem to be awake enough to notice both.





	In the Dark (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XtaticPearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958306) by [XtaticPearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl). 

_"Somewhere between getting out of the conference room and finding the first bedroom, Tony's right arm had curled over Steve's shoulder with a warm hand brushing over the nape. His other arm was squished between his body and Steve's middle, but he didn't seem perturbed in his sleep, eyes still closed and mouth relaxed against Steve's collar where he seemed poised to drool. Steve adjusted his hold when they reached the door and opened the handle with a hand quickly before pushing his way into the darkened room. It had been Vision's, he remembered, and the floorboard lit up along the edges as he walked over to the bed. Tony had argued with Vision about it, when they had all first moved in. Steve didn't have to close his eyes to see the memory clearly, both men discussing the need for a proper bed and furniture in the room. Vision had been blatant about his lack of need regarding sleep but Tony had been insistent. _

_Steve had known even then that it had been the man's desperate attempt to provide, to try and make this a home even when he didn't believe it would fully be accepted as one. It had been a slow realization but now - "_


End file.
